An Amazing Time In Marioland
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: My friend foxy21a72 on deviantart made this not me. I am only posting it for her seeing as to how she doesn't have her own account. What happens when one day Dana foxy Raph and Mikey get sent to the Mario dimension? Lots of M rated goodness happens that's what. Lol enjoy!


It was a day like no other me and Dana where hanging out with mikey and raph. We where all in the roof tops one minute the next we blackout and once I woke as I looked around. Thing looked different we where in a strange world it seem so familiar and I looked down to my self and notice that I was wearing a short showy pink dress also I touch my head as I felt something taking it off it was a gold crown as I put back on my head. The dress the world then I heard voices I looked around and everyone was around me waking up but they looked different. I notice Dana was wearing a baby blue top as the sleeves drape down also wearing a baby blue short skirt and a sliver crown as she held a wand with a gold star on top. Raph was wearing blue overalls red long sleeve shirt red cap with a white circle with a red R on it and some silky white gloves ( and I mustache berry bushy hahahahhahahahahahahah nah don't worry he will not have it ) . Mikey grew a orange furry moehawk as well furry eye brows he also grew two horns and had a spiked collar as well spike bracelets. We all got up wondering where we where and this it hit me the outfits the strange world "we are in a Mario dimension!" I scream. I began " Dana you are rosalina well now Danalina, raph your Mario well now raftmario, mikey your bowser well now mikeybowser, and me looks like I am peach well foxypeach". We all looked at each other then Dana spoke " well we better find a way out of here and back to New York " we all agree and started our way through the weird forest. We where walking for while till one minute we heard a loud roar and it was a huge weird monster. Then we got in position and set on a full attack on the monster as we battle on. It felt like forever but me and Dana set the final blow to the monster but once we deliver the final blow before the monster knock us at a far distance. We both landed in a clearing and when we got up as we rubbed our head this huge plant with sharp razor teeth shot at us. We notice and dogged it but the plants managed in fast speed to rip off our clothes. We where completely butt naked the only thing we had where our crowns and the monsters was ripping out clothes further turning it to nothing but small torn pieces of fabric. We where angry and we charged towards the plant as we killed it. Then we looked down as we could see all the pieces of torn fabric and I said "well there goes our clothes".

One minute I was looking down to pieces of fabric then I a hand was place over my eyes and a arm around me as it went to grope my breast. The something whisper to my ear as it made me shutter " wow dana you look hot mmmph I wanted to see my princess shutter and moan for me". I recognize the voice it was raph as I spoke " mmmmph ugh raph please make me shutter as you grope me all over and finger me so deeply into my pussy" and he smirk as he let his hand off my eyes as he got both of his silky smooth white gloves on both of boobs as he groped them. I moan loudly as got my hands on top of his as I help him out. He pressed and grope on my soft flesh I as moan with excitement as his gloved hands did magic on my boobs. Then he let go of one of my boobs as he slid his soft silky gloved hand down my body as he went down to my pussy and slid two fingers inside of me as the wet flesh made contact with the silky fabric. I moan as I shutter feeling his gloved finger inside my delicate pussy and I moan " ooooh raph mmmph work your magic fingers inside my wet sensitive pussy." He smirk as he let go of my other boob and ran his gloved hand down my body to my butt cheek then he groped it tightly making moan really loud. I losing it then he place me on my stomach with my butt sticking up on a flat rock and continue to grope my butt with one hand as the other kept fingering my pussy. Now my butt was up higher and he got both gloved hands to open up my pussy much more as he entered his tongue inside. I moan louder as I could feel his warm tongue dance inside of me and he gave my pussy soft passionate kisses. In then he lets go of my pussy as continues to lick it as well kiss it and with both of his wet silky gloved hands he gropes my butt cheeks hard. I was at this point moaning uncontrollably as his hands did wonders to my butt cheeks as he groped them and his tongue dance inside my pussy. He went on for like it seem forever as I enjoyed every second of it and then he stop as I panted. The he places me on my back and he started to take off his overalls as well his red long sleeve shirt. He got on top of me as he began to kiss me passionately and he began to trail down to my neck. He left love bites also hickeys and he we went down to my chest as he pinched my nipples. He gave them soft kisses and nice sloppy kisses leaving my chest all nice and wet. He then sits up and helps me sit up as I sit up he starts to spread his legs as his dick is showing off. I smirk as I get on all fours and began to suck kiss also bite softly his dick. He groan with my mouth toying with his dick and then with one hand I massage his balls. He moan out loud as I have his balls a tight squeeze and I ran my hand as I pump his dick. I lick the berry tip of his softly in circles around the hole as I left it all slobbery and I gave some soft bites. He groan " shit I am going to cum" I only giggle and he got me as he turn me around and I was on all fours. Raph got his dick and rubbed it against my pussy as he slowly enters the tip. I moan as his begins to enter me and once it is all in he begins to buck into my hard. He slips his silky smooth gloves trough my body and to my breast as he groped them while he continues to hump me. We both grunt as our bodies slide against each other as every time raph humps hard into me. It goes on for a good time as we savor the moment and our flesh is rubbing against each other making contact as raph dick comes out all wet from the juices of my pussy as he humps it in and out of me. Then as he humps inside of me really hard as he hits my sweet spot and i moan out loud " ugh yesss mmmmph please bang me there raph ugh hump me raw". He continues to hump he wildly the he scream " shit I am going to cum babe" and as he bucked him self into me. Once he slam into me really deep inside he squirted all of his hot seed inside of me and we both collapse out of breath. I was laying on my side along with him and he took out his dick from me. Cum came out from his dick still and from my pussy leaving a small puddle. He brought me close as he hugged me as he rubbed his gloves on my back and I moan softly as I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. We smile happily as I look over his shoulder I could see foxy and mikey laying down together I guess had some time together as well.

I was looking down to my clothes seeing them in little pieces then a hand covered my eyes and something kissing also biting softly my ear. Then something grabbed my arm bring me closer to a body and something whisper into my ear as I shutter by the hot breath " mmmmph such a nice body I can't wait to have my way with you foxy". I shutter by his words as he let me go and turn around to see mikey. He got me by my waist as he brought me closer to his body and began to kiss me passionately. I closes my eyes as I kissed him deeper and I moan softly. I ran my hands through his orange hair and softly stroke his horns. Then we stop kissing as we let go for air and he kiss my neck as bit my shoulder leaving hickeys. I moan with excitement as he bite with his now large fangs and he went down as he began to suck my boobs. I wrapped my arms around his head as he continues to suck my boobs and I kept running my hands through his hair also once in a while I stroke his nice horns. Everytime I rubbed his horn he would growl softly and seductively know that was getting more horny (hahahahahahahaha could not resist). I moan like crazy as I could feel him into my boobs and then once I stroke him to far he got of my imbrace as he got me by the hand as he led me to close trunk a few pases close. He sat down as with one hand he got me to go down and his other hand brought out his dick. I purred with excitement as I got my hands and massage both of his balls. I picked up his dick with my mouth as I gave it playful bites and I then let go of his balls as I began to to bite them. He groan also growl as I bit him playful he put his hand over my head and enjoy as I bit him as well kiss him. I started to enter his dick in my mouth as I sucked it dry and I pump it inside me deeply. He grunt as he spoke " shit I am going to cum" and he let me go as I laid down on my back. I spread my legs as he got up from the trunk and went down to my pussy as he began to give it passionate kisses. I moan as he kissed my pussy and then he began to bite it playfully. I was overwhelmed with excitement and then he got his dick as rubbed it against my pussy as he slowly enter. I moan with pleasure as he began to hump me without warning and went super fast as he grabbed on to my breast for support. We continue on till he hit my sweet spot i moan pleasure and then a couple minutes later he hit deep inside me as he shot all of cum out. We both scream in pleasure as we collapse and he took his dick from me. I looked to my side seeing dana was about finished from getting her cum shots (hahahahahahahaha ok this one I could not resist). Then mikey brought me closer as he hugged me and I kissed him on the cheek as we smile at each other.

Once that was all out of the way we headed out still in search for a way home. (Yeah that was all I could come up with for the end)


End file.
